Angelic Desperation: Jade
by AngelsDevice
Summary: Jade a beautiful clear stone that Genesis desires but he is not the only one that desires this Angelic stone But when this stone has to be broken Will Genesis harm his toy Genesis/OC/Sephiroth Warnings Inside
1. Prologue: Breaking A Stone

Jade a beautiful crystal that Genesis desires but he is not the only one that desires this beauty Genesis/OC, Sephiroth/OC Warnings Inside

Rated M for

Non consensual Sex Aka Rape  
Language  
Voilenc  
Torture (maybe)  
Romance (maybe)

She hated Shinra more than anything they had stolen her best friend and her brother and she wanted them dead then the day came where she didn't want them dead she wanted them to suffer till they begged to die but she would never give them that satisfaction. Akira Jade Chambela a 17 year old girl brought up in the lower slums of midgar her mother worked in the market and her father helped those less fortunate in his spare time. Her family was not spectacular but she was happy with that she had friends and a great family then Shinra decided to get in her way. They had ordered the death of Akira's father who was secretly plotting against Shinra with many others in the slums area the moments flashed through her eye. Men charged into the house with guns raised high pointing at her father Akira's mother was begging for them to release him and Akira she could not move she was scared then her mother just started to scream for them to let her father go this broke Akira out of her daze and she bolted towards her father her mum tried to stop her but she broke out of the grasp and stood in front of her father arms out protecting him  
**"Don't hurt him, If you dare kill him I'll, I'll**"  
she was a loss of words Akira had no clue what she was saying she just didn't want her father dead  
**"What is it you will do darling?" **  
Akira looked forward seeing a man walking towards her he was smirking at her he looked in his 20s with shoulder length brown hair and amazing blue eyes his skin was pale and flawless he was gorgeous and also somewhat frightening he walked closer till he was only a few inches away  
**"Hmm are you going to tell me?"**  
He asked stroking her face. Akira got hypnotised in his eyes but broke out of it moments later slapping his hand away  
**"I won't let you hurt him"**  
**"Akira don't get in adult's business"** Her father said to her  
**"But they will kill you"**  
**"Akira Jade"** He said in his warning tone even using her middle name  
**"Akira Jade Chambela..."** Akira looked back at this man who said her name  
**"Akira meaning bright or clear combined with Jade stunning green crystals which seem to match the colours of your eyes and Chambela a certainly charming last name all together you have quite a beautiful name"**

This guy...was weird he confused her and talked so calm

"**And your name?"** was all she asked

"**Genesis ****Rhapsodos" **

The men behind Genesis had now swarmed to be only a small amount behind him guns still raised ready to fire they were so close to her pointing at her and her father but still she did not move she was prepared to die until Genesis grabbed her arm pulling her outside the house

"**No let me go, let go, let go, let go!" **

She was yelling at him pulling back towards the house but he had a firm grip then her heart dropped and her ears screamed to the sounds that entered them gunshots, her mother's screams, gunshots, silence...

Gunshots, Her mother's screams, gunshots, silence...

Akira fell onto her knees staring at the ground she knew her family was now gone tears swelled up in her eyes and ran down her face soon hitting the ground Genesis still had a good hold of her wrist and pulled her to her feet and towards him embracing her as she cried she was too broken to fight so stayed where she was and let the salty water fall. When she had ceased her crying but was still silent Genesis picked her up slinging her over his shoulder

"**Genesis what are you doing?"** A SOILDIER asked him

"**Bringing back a new little toy"**

**----------------------**

This is where the story begins Akira Jade Chambela was taken to the Shinra building by the hands of Genesis Rhapsodos and she hated it she would do her best to avoid everyone in the days she was there she never left her room unless Genesis came in and dragged her out only he could succeed in that job. Some days however it was very difficult then one day it had been a month since she had been here and she was not leaving the room this day she was being more difficult than ever

"I am not going to those stupid SOILDIER classes not today"

"**Akira!" **

Akira then slapped him she had never done that but she did not care Genesis was not taking her near people she hated. Genesis grabbed her wrists and pushed her against a wall wrists held to her sides glaring down at her

"**You do not slap me! Never, got it"** He said to her in a malice voice.

He let go of her wrists and walked out the door

"**I will be back soon"** with that he closed the door.

Akira sat down on the bed with a sigh she angered him but she did not care she just wanted this all to end but she was yet to be in a nightmare.

----------------------

Genesis had entered Hojo's lab punching a wall on his way in

"**What seems to be wrong now?"** Hojo asked in his disgusting voice

"**That girl Akira is so much trouble she actually had the nerve to slap me I do not know what to do"** He said sitting down ruffling his hair

"**That is easy Genesis you need to break your little toy a little bit" **

Genesis looked up it was Sephiroth

"**Break her?" **

"**It is the only way she is going to back down and show you some fear" **Genesis started thinking

"**I think that is a good idea actually"** Said Hojo his eyes not leaving the computer screen  
**"What do you mean Hojo?"** asked Genesis  
**"If she starts fearing you then there may be chances I can start using her as an experiment"**

"**You want her as an experiment?"  
"I never know what the end product could be"**

"**That means Genesis you have to break her"** Sephiroth said entertaining the conversation  
**"I don't think I can"**  
**"I will"** Hojo said  
**"No!"** Geneses yelled

"**I will then"** said Sephiroth  
**"I don't know"  
"Either you or I Genesis, we are the only two that can really scare her"** Sephiroth started Genesis stood up walking towards Sephiroth

**"I need to think about this"** And walked out the room


	2. Helping Decide

I am stopping writing this story for a little bit since I don't know what to do so I am asking my readers to help me out. There are a few directions I am thinking so help me chose also the next chapter will have rape in it or the one after that I will let you know how it goes.

Genesis Breaks Akira

Sephiroth breaks Akira

So yea I don't know which character to choose from

I am also wondering if I want a romance to develop between Akira and _______ so give me your opinions.

It will make it easier for me to decide because I fail at decisions XD

And I like asking what the readers want rather then what I want.


	3. Is Fighting Worth It?

OKay so I made my decision I chose that Sephiroth would be the one to break her but there is still going to be A Genesis/OC relationship I didnt like the idea of falling for someone during rape its kind of silly so instead of Genesis hurting her he could be the one conforting her therefore the relationship would make more sense

So warning Rape in this chapter

(also I think this chapter sucks my writing just fails in it but Ill submit it anyhow since I am awesome nah since I just feel like it)

**----------------------------**

Genesis walked down the halls frustrated as hell his mind was swimming with thoughts he had no idea what he needed to do but his toy was going to be an experiment and right now she was far to headstrong for that to happen. Hojo does not want a troublesome experiment with her he wants someone easier to bend.

"**She is mine why should I let him, but can I hurt her, She will hate me more, but I can, He would, I must" **

Genesis was mumbling to himself he was confused and didn't know why but he did end up in front of Akira's room.

_Am I really going to do this?_

Genesis thought to himself just before he entered Akira's room he walked in closing the door behind him then looked at Akira who was just sitting on her bed the way he left her he started walking towards her she looked up at him

"**I told you Genesis I am not going-" **

Before she had a chance to finish her sentence Genesis had claimed her mouth in a kiss she tried to push him off but it resulted in him pushing her onto her back with him over her his lips not leaving hers yet she scratched him which made him end the kiss **"Get off of me!"** she yelled Genesis took her wrists in his hands putting them above her head with one hand holding them there she defiantly was not strong enough to get out of his grip. He kissed her again this time on her neck moving up her jaw towards her mouth once again he put his free hand up her shirt reaching her bra then stopped from a salty taste entering his mouth he stopped kissing her looking at her, she was crying, she was terrified her eyes made that obvious. Genesis sat up crawling off of her just sitting on the bed looking at her she had not moved he got up off the bed **"I can't do this Akira I am sorry"** He stood up walking out the room. Akira couldn't believe what he just did she stood up and punched the wall **"What is that guys problem I can't not stand him sometimes"**

Akira slid down the wall thinking about what happened he wasn't trying to hurt her and the look in his eyes was so sad he actually looked like he regretted what he did Akira didn't hate him she had started getting used to seeing him nearly every second of everyday but for him to do that she was just confused. She pulled her knees up to her chest she had a lot to think about.

Genesis stormed back into Hojo's lab in search of Sephiroth and he had not left the room thankfully he walked up to the silver haired male **"I can't do it, so go for it...just don't hurt her too much"** Sephiroth did not say anything just left the room leaving Genesis in silence **"What have I done?" "You have done what is needed"** Hojo said to him. Genesis sighed he had to do what he had to do she was far too stubborn to stay here any longer he just could not harm her he could not harm his beautiful crystal he just hoped to the gods that Sephiroth would not harm her too much the thing that scared Genesis most was he had no idea when he would see her again.

Akira had not moved from where she was still against the wall she just could not comprehend what had just happened the door started to open and she figured it was Genesis **"Listen Genesis I think...we...need..to....talk"** Her sentenced slow down as she looked up it wasn't Genesis it was someone she had not seen before someone with silver hair, Sephiroth

"**Who are you?" **

"**Stand up"**

He said to her not even bothering to answer her question

"**No! Now tell me who you are?"**

She was demanding this time Sephiroth grabbed her arm lifting her up and dragging her out the room

"**Stop it let me go!"**

She tried to pull back but he was even stronger than Genesis and unlike Genesis he showed no such kindness at least whenever Genesis dragged her out of a room he wouldn't be too harsh would sometimes bribe her and somehow even make her laugh but already Akira knew this guy was not like Genesis. **"Where is Genesis? What do you want?"** He didn't answer her once again so she just sat down to stop him from dragging her it worked he turned to look at her he picked her up putting her on her feet her wrists in his hand "**Just tell me who you are"** She asked him **"My name is Sephiroth I assure you, you will be screaming it tonight**" Akira freaked out and started pulling away Sephiroth started pulling her again she kept pulling away but it never worked finally they reached a door Sephiroth opened the door throwing Akira inside he followed her in locking the door behind him **"Go to the bathroom and wash up"** he said pointing to the bathroom

"**Why should I?" **Sephiroth slapped her

"**Just do as you're told"**

Akira had never been slapped before she just ran into the bathroom shutting the door behind her leaning against the wall. She started to cry constant tears fell from her blue eyes she got up and looked at herself in the mirror she splashed water onto her pale white skin water damping some parts of her bright deep red hair she took a deep breath and just stood there looking in the mirror and eventually went back to leaning against the door for a few minutes. Then the door started to open but Akira's frame stopped it from opening fully

"**Let me in"**

Akira stood up away from the door to let Sephiroth inside he looked at her up and down a few times then walked in circles around her this freaked her out a bit it was like 1000 eyes were examining her rather than just the one man. **"follow me hun"** Akira followed him out the room down a hall she glanced at the room he was leading her too and this made her heart drop his bedroom Akira backed off walking backwards to escape, Sephiroth stopped but didn't turn around **"Akira you can't run so why bother"** Akira didn't care and she bolted to the front door but it was locked she tried her best to open it **"come on open"** she said in a panic.

"**I told you, you can't run"** She turned around seeing Sephiroth leaning against the hallway's door frame. She ran again to any door she could find but they were all locked she tried opening the last door she could find but once again could not and she fell against it crying Sephiroth walked up behind her playing with her hair taking out the ponytail in her hair letting her red hair flow down her back **"don't touch me"** Akira said quietly Sephiroth then lifted her up bridal style walking back into his bedroom he laid her down on the red and black canopy bed material hung off the top everywhere it was certainly beautiful but she really didn't care Sephiroth walked to her feet taking her shoes off then looking at her

"**I told you not to run, you really don't listen do you Miss Akira Jade Chambela"**

Sephiroth said crawling over her she went to punch him he stopped her and started undoing the leather straps of his outfit and used them to tie her hands to the bed post

"**Where is Genesis?" **

"**I do not know"**

"**I want Genesis" **

"**He can't help you love this was his choice anyhow"**

"**What?" **

"**He couldn't do this to you so it's up to I to break you"**

Sephiroth said smirking down at her she now knew that was why he did what he had done before Genesis actually cared about her.

Sephiroth then distracted her thoughts by kissing her forcefully and Akira did not like this so she pulled away Sephiroth was getting frustrated and ripped her shirt off

"**Sephiroth please don't" "No use pleading with me love I am not Genesis"**

He then ripped her bra off staring at her breasts she tried to struggle free but that made him happier the movements made her breasts bounce which was exciting him. When she stopped struggling Sephiroth then stood up to remove her jeans which was difficult with her kicking but he managed it he then started removing the rest of his clothing she turned away she didn't want to see him this made Sephiroth chuckle darkly he then slid back over her ripping off her last protective clothing the two were now completely bare. Sephiroth then moved his hands down her body near her sex and took another kiss from her as he moved his fingers inside of her this caused her to scream slightly into his mouth he started rhythm with the two fingers inside her tears fell from her eyes as he tortured her with his fingers he was pulling her walls apart it was so painful which scared her cause if this was his fingers what pain would he cause. He started to kiss her neck nibbling on her collar bone once he had Akira somewhat ready for him he removed his fingers from her he kissed her lips again and sat up over her

"**Are you ready little one"**

Akira tried one last attempt to escape by kicking him off her then moving up against the bed post to try and bite the leather nots but before she had a chance to Sephiroth had a good hold of her ankle and pulled her onto her back again with her legs spread this time.

He then roughly entered she screamed louder than she ever has before this made him laugh he started off in a slow pass but eventually he sped up.

Akira was still crying and screaming he was painful he didn't care for her he wanted her in pain. Sephiroth bent down and kissed her again

"**How does it feel darling?" "It..hurts" "good" **

He was so cruel to her as he raped her

"**Please stop...Your....killing me....I..cant" "This is not ending until I decide it does" **

He kept pumping himself into her small frame it was worse than hell to her she actually wished Genesis was here Sephiroth then wrapped his arms around Akira bringing her closer to him which hurt her wrists a bit since they were getting twisted.

Akira was thankful that she could feel him near his release he started moving faster and faster until he growled loudly and released himself inside her he then collapsed on her for a few moments.

He stood up and started getting dressed then walked out the room after a few minutes he came back it smirking at Akira who could not move even in so since she was in so much pain Sephiroth walked up to her kissing her stomach, neck then lips and undid the leather on her wrists.

"**Can I go back to my room now?" "I don't know I like you, I think I might keep you"**

Before Akira could protest there was a knock at the door Sephiroth walked to answer and she could faintly hear

"**Can I help You, Genesis?" **

It was Genesis she went to stand up but it hurt so much and fell to her knees

"**Genesis!"** she cried out

"**Akira"** she heard him say

"**Genesis help"**

She said quieter she then saw him enter the room and looked at her in shock then ran up to her wrapping his arms around her  
**"She is a mess Sephiroth" "She is meant to be"**  
Genesis took his coat off and wrapped it around Akira doing it up to cover her body he then picked her up in his arms walking out the room  
**"Genesis I am not done with her yet" "Yes you are Sephiroth I'll be the one to hurt her if I have too"**  
with that Genesis walked out the (apartment thingy I guess) with Akira as he walked back to her room people were staring but he didn't care he just wanted her back where she usually is. He walked into her room and laid her in her bed pulling the covers up to cover her body and let her rest he went to leave her but she stopped him  
**"Don't leave what if he comes back not again please" "Shhhh its okay Akira I'll stay, I'll stay"**  
Genesis said calming her down he laid on the bed next to her she cuddled up to him wanting him to protect her she was now terrified of what could happen here she hoped Genesis could keep her safe. He held her softly feeling her cry she soon cried herself into a dreamless slumber Genesis not letting her go.

-------------------------

Okay chapter done Uhhh don't know if I like it but ahhhh oh well be kind or monkeys will attack you

:3 :3 :3


End file.
